


The Poker Game

by CtheGuitarman



Series: Maia Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex Games, Strip Games, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtheGuitarman/pseuds/CtheGuitarman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the Normandy engage in a little harmless poker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (sort of) takes place in the same universe as my Mass Effect 2 Novelisation 'Out of the Dark' which can be found on Fanfiction.net under author name melaszepheos or story name Out of the Dark. It just sort of sets up some of the characterisation and why exactly they're playing poker in the first place.

The Poker Game

 

“I’m gonna say this for the last time, “Jack said. “We all know why we’re here. We all know Shepard’s done it before, and I’ve done it before, and I bet even the cheerleader’s done it before.”

“What?”

“We’re drunk, we’re happy for once. Last hand, strip.”

Shepard shook her head. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this Jack, but I’m in.”

Jack grabbed the deck off the table and started shuffling. “Five card draw. Lowest hand each round takes off an item of clothing. When you’re stripped, you’re out. Last man standing wins.”

“Uhm, excuse me but I can’t really play with this one.”

“Trust me Tali, you’re gonna wanna watch this.” Shepard passed her the cards. “You can deal.”

“We need more players.” Shepard turned to the crew, grateful they were already well on the way to drunkenness. “Volunteers?”

“I’m not sure anyone will particularly want to see me stripped.”

Tali shoved him forwards. “Come on Vakarian, get in there and stop being a wimp.”

“Alright, but I don’t even know if you people will know which bits you’re looking at.”

“It’ll save you some embarrassment. Now how about you Jacob?”

“Hell I got nothing to worry about. I’m still half sober.”

“I’m in,” Kasumi said as he sat down. “I am so in.”

“Guess that leaves our engineering crew and Miranda then.”

“I should probably get back to my reports.”

“Stay Miranda.

“Yeah cheerleader. Unless you’re embarrassed.”

“Hardly. I just don’t have such a desire to expose myself as you do.”

“You’re always telling us how perfect that body of yours is but you never show it. You could be padded under that jumpsuit. At least you can see what I’ve got is real.”

“I still think not.”

“Whatever. Your loss.” Jack snagged her jacket from the floor and slipped it on. Shepard suddenly realised she was wearing a shirt as well.

Miranda frowned. “Where did you get… that’s mine!”

“Oh is it?” Jack smirked. “Well if you want it back you know what to do.”

“I am not going to play you for my own clothing!”

“Just because you’d lose.”

Miranda had pulled herself up to her full height and stuck her admittedly impressive chest out. “Very well. If this will finally get you off my back I will participate.”

“It’s not your back I want to get onto cheerleader.”

“Just deal the damn cards.” Miranda rolled her shoulders. “And everyone else is playing as well,” she snapped at the few crewmembers trying to sneak out. “Get here and sit down.”

They gathered around the table, and it was as though they had felt the stakes rise.

Shepard’s first hand was an instant winner, four of a kind, all nines. She sat back and waited until everyone had got their cards and checked them. She handed back her fourth card, a three, and got a king for it, which only strengthened her position. When it came time to reveal Jacob was lowest, with only a high-card six.

“Someone’s gotta go first I guess.” He said as he unlaced his boots and kicked them away.

They dealt again, and this time Shepard had nothing useful. She kept the highest card, a nine, and changed the other four, but neither Jack nor Miranda changed anything, and sure enough when they showed their hands the two women had three of a kind and a full house. Shepard was left with her nine against a pair from Garrus, Kasumi and Jacob, a three of a kind from Gabby. She shook her head at her luck. “Already?”

“Come on Commander, unless you’re afraid?”

She fixed Jack with a glare, then held her eyes and she slowly undid the buttons of her jacket and pulled it off. The biotic didn’t look away, and the tension in the room shot up by several notches. At least she held the jacket out and dropped it to the floor.

“Alright then.” Tali dealt more cards out. This time Shepard got a three of a kind, all sixes, and let herself grin. Across the table Jack was smirking as well, but Miranda was looking worried.

“Y’know, for an intelligence agent, you’ve got an awful poker face Miranda.”

“Maybe it’s a double bluff.”

Shepard grinned. “Well if it was you definitely wouldn’t have said that.”

She ended up changing three cards, and when it came time to show Kasumi was the surprise loser with only a two. “No problem,” she said. “We’re just getting warmed up.” She undid her boots and kicked them off to reveal bare feet underneath. She stretched out her legs and flexed her toes. “Now that feels good.”

It was impossible to miss Jacob staring at her. Shepard nodded to Tali, who dealt out another hand. This time Shepard had two pair, and Jack and Garrus both traded out four cards. Shepard held onto her two pair, but didn’t get the full house she was hoping for. They showed their cards and Jacob was once more the loser, with his highest card a nine.

“This is just unfair,” he said, leaning down to pull his socks off.

“You wouldn’t be saying that if it was one of the girls,” Gabby said.

“Whatever, just deal ‘em.”

Shepard had a pair again, but it was a pair of nines so she was pretty confident. Changing out the other three cards didn’t get her anything, and when they put them down it was Miranda who’d come out the worst. “Finally,” Jack crowed. “Get it off cheerleader.”

“You’re going to be disappointed.” Miranda stood and unbuckled her belt, dropping it on top of Shepard’s jacket.

“Oh come on, you’ve gotta do more than that!”

“This is kind of a one-piece deal,” she said as she gestured to her jumpsuit. “I’m keeping it on as long as possible.”

“God you’re annoying.”

“Only to you Jack.”

“It’s just poker guys, not Truth or Dare,” Shepard said as Tali dealt out the next hand.

Jack’s annoyed look turned a lascivious grin. “Now that’d be fun.”

“We are not playing Truth or Dare on this ship.”

“We’re already playing strip poker,” Jacob pointed out.

“Yeah, but you guys and Truth or Dare?” Shepard checked her cards. A pair of fives. “I’d like to keep the ship intact if you don’t mind.” She handed back three cards and got a pair of twos in return.

Gabby came out the loser in the next hand and pulled her boots off with good grace, grinning as she did so. “It’s a good thing Ken left.”

“Yeah, what’s the story there?” Kasumi asked. As Tali dealt again.

“No story really. We’ve just been serving together forever.” She shrugged. “It’s nice to have a friend like that really.”

“I know what you mean,” Shepard said, looking to Tali and Garrus, who grinned back. Or at least she assumed Tali did.

“I’m hurt Shep,” Jack said as they showed their cards. “We’re not friends?”

“Of course we are Jack.” Shepard smiled as she realised Jack had the lowest draw with a pair of twos. “And I think we’re about to get a lot closer.”

“No one get excited now.” She undid the straps on her boots and kicked them off to show tattooed feet. “Unless you’re into that sort of thing.” She waved her feet towards Jacob, who wasn’t paying as much attention as he had been to Kasumi. “Or not.”

“Come on people let’s keep things interesting.”

The cards went round again and Shepard winced at her hand. A two, a three, and a four. Then a six and a seven. Nothing particularly high and it was risky to go for a straight. She handed back everything but the six and seven and was left with a high-card Queen. When they revealed their cards she had the worst hand again.

“Now this is getting interesting,” Gabby said as Shepard bent over to untie her boots. When Shepard glanced up at her she hid a grin behind her glass of whiskey.

Shepard suddenly wished she had reconsidered her choice of socks when she took off her boots. They had been a present from Liara, like most of what she wore in her off time. These particular socks had pictures of cats wearing glasses and labcoats, holding up beakers or test tubes.

Kasumi bounded forwards and clapped her hands to her mouth. “Oh. My. God.”

“This, is the greatest day of my life.” Tali had never sounded so cheerful.

“They were a present,” Shepard said, wanting to curl her feet up underneath herself. Instead she crossed her ankles and leaned back a little. “Tali, cards?”

It was going better than she had hoped actually. She had been afraid of an early elimination, but the longer the game went on without any real skin, the less interested people would be in continuing. Tali dealt the next round and she had an Aces high straight. She kept the grin off her face as she declined any more cards.

Unfortunately for her hopes of ending early Jacob lost with a pair of threes. “Okay,” he said, standing and cracking his neck. “Guess this is it.” He pulled his shirt off in one practiced move and stood there, holding out his arms so they could all get a good look.

Shepard had to admit, interest or not, that he had one of the best bodies she had ever seen on a man. There couldn’t have been an ounce of fat on him, and as he moved to throw the shirt down on the pile his pectorals twitched and jumped under the skin. Kasumi’s mouth dropped and under the hood she was bug-eyed. Jack had an eyebrow raised and a half-smile on her face that promised naughty things to come. Of all of them, only Miranda didn’t seem to be interested, staring at the table and biting the inside of her cheek.

“Okay, get ‘em in. “Jacob sat back down. “You’re all next.”

As Tali dealt again there was a definite sense that the game had just gotten a lot more serious. Shepard kept her face rock solid as she traded in a hand of worthless cards and got a three of a kind in sixes, enough to save her from losing any more. For the first time Garrus was the loser, and kept a grin in place as he unsnapped the ties on his boots. “It’s not like any of you will find this particularly erotic.” He eased both boots off, making a huge show of it.

“Speak for yourself Vakarian,” Tali said, leaning forwards.

There was a stunned silence around the table until she sat back, giggling as she grabbed her drink and inserted the straw into her visor. “Kidding!” She put the drink down and dealt them another hand. “I like this game.”

“So do I,” Jack said as she observed her cards.

They showed their hands and again Garrus came out the loser. “Bad luck comes in threes, as you say.” He was wearing casual outfit for once, and now undid the fasteners on the front of the jacket before pulling it off to reveal a dark blue shirt underneath. There were letters printed on it in a lighter shade of blue that Shepard struggled to make out.

“What’s that say?” Jack asked.

“Ah.” He looked down and smiled. “I asked Joker to make this up for me. It says Vice-President of the Shepards.”

Miranda choked on her drink. “The what?”

Shepard shook her head. “It’s Joker’s thing-”

“Of course.”

“He’s got this crazy idea about people coming over to my side being in sort of club.”

“You really need to talk to him about discipline.”

Shepard accepted another hand of cards from Tali. “I’ll get right on that,” she snarked. “In my cat socks and with half the crew naked in the lounge. Should really put the fear of god into him.”

Her luck held another round, and this time it was Gabby who drew the short straw. “Uh,” she said as she bent to pull off her socks, a much more sensible army regulation black. “I’m not wearing too much else.”

“Oh no,” Jacob said, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “How terrible.”

Kasumi smiled extra wide at that as Tali dealt again. “Spare a thought for me while you’re at it.”

“Oh we are.” Jack’s grin hadn’t shifted in ten minutes. “All of us.”

Shepard’s pair of eights kept her from another strip while Miranda got caught out again with a high-card King.

“Take it off, take it off,” Jack started to chant as Miranda bent down to pull her boots off. Shepard watched her as she worked them down her legs, noticing for the first time just how high the heel was.

“Miranda how do you run in those things?”

“With practice.”

Underneath the boots she wasn’t wearing the expected socks but a pair of sheer tights.

“Really cheerleader?”

“Oh I’m sorry Jack did you not seen these while you were stealing my clothes?”

Tali dealt another hand, but Shepard was a bit too preoccupied staring at Miranda’s feet which she was kept dragging across the floor.

“Shepard?”

“Hmm?” She looked up to see everyone staring at her and Miranda blushing. “Oh, sorry.”

“Damn Shepard, I’da known you were that hard up we could’ve been doing lots of other stuff tonight.”

“I’m not hard up I’m just…” Shepard frowned. “Wondering why I’m even considering discussing this with you.”

“’Cause you’re drunk and we’re hot half naked chicks?”

“Good point.” They showed their cards and everyone slowly turned to see Jacob shaking his head.

“No way, come on this is not fair.”

“Fair’s got nothing to do with it Taylor, drop ‘em.”

He stood, grumbling, and fumbled for his belt. Once it was undone he grabbed the hem and shoved his trousers down to his ankles.

There was a long, long pause, broken when Jack gave out a low whistle. “Damn, son.”

Jacob’s briefs weren’t too tight, almost boxers, but even so they could clearly see the outline of his package, and it was a mighty one. Shepard imagined that it would look even more impressive _sans underpants._

“Have we all got a good look now?” Jacob turned a few times and Kasumi looked like she would faint when it pointed at her. “Can we get on with it?”

Tali dealt another hand, leaning closer to Shepard to whisper. “I’ve never seen a real one of those before.”

“Not really my thing,” Shepard whispered back, taking her cards and checking them.

Her hand was strong enough to save her for another round, and it was Jack who finally lost another round. “’Bout time,” she muttered as she shrugged Miranda’s jacket off. “I was getting bored.”

“I want that back,” Miranda said as Jack slung it over the back of her chair.

“Let’s see who loses tonight, then maybe I’ll give it back.”

Another hand went round and Shepard had to fight to keep her poker face when she was dealt a four of a kind. Everyone else returned at least three cards and when they showed them it was Kasumi who lost out.

“Guess it’s finally time.” She lifted her hand to the side of her hood and undid the clasp, pulling it over her head to expose a buzzcut hairstyle dyed dark purple.

“Huh,” Jacob said. “Not what I expected.”

“But you like?”

His only response was a raised eyebrow as Tali dealt the next round. Shepard looked from face to face, trying to gauge reactions now the game was moving into dangerous territory. To her left Tali was focusing on the cards. Next to her Garrus was the picture of calm, but then with only his boots and jacket off he didn’t have a lot to worry about.

Next to him was Gabby, who had been quiet for most of the game, but kept sneaking looks at Jacob next to her. On his other side Kasumi was doing exactly the same thing, much less subtle now her hood was gone. Jack and Miranda almost seemed to be locked into their own game between her and Kasumi. If nothing else the stakes felt much higher now.

The next round gave her a pair, and changing the other cards brought that up to a three of a kind. She was safe while Gabby took another hit. “Oh boy.” She stood and toyed with the hem of her shirt. “This is embarrassing.”

“I can totally see that,” Jacob drawled, taking a long pull of his beer.

“Oh all right.” She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a simple black bra. She sat down quickly and folded her arms over her chest. “Guess it had to happen eventually.”

“I see Shepard has managed to escape mostly unscathed.”

“What can I say?” Shepard said as she took her next hand. “Born lucky.”

Of course, the universe had apparently tired of her smugness, and with nothing but a nine for a high card she lost the next round. “Or not.”

She pulled the cat socks off and added them to the pile. She was horribly aware of the scars across her feet where she had been stitched back together, and thankfully no one commented as the next hand was dealt. This time she had a much more favourable hand, and it was Jack who lost out.

“This is gonna be good.” She undid the straps across her chest, throwing them away and pulling at the undershirt. “Guess the next losing hand’s gonna be interesting.”

“Wait.” Kasumi raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s all you’ve got left?”

Jack shrugged. “Dunno if you noticed, I don’t really do clothes.”

“Okay then.” Jacob had perked up a bit. “Someone else can get embarrassed in the next hand then.”

As Tali handed out the next hand everyone felt the stakes rising once more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Poker Game gets even more heated as the players realise there's more to lose than clothes.

Chapter Two: The Poker Game

 

Once more the cards were in Shepard’s favour and it fell to Garrus to strip off. He chose his shirt, pulling it off to reveal a surprisingly slim body. His upper chest was quite broad, and rose at the shoulders to give him a sort of natural collar, but his waist narrowed to be thinner than most of the women gathered there, with the possible exception of Tali. His arms too were more slender than she would have expected, though she could clearly see the muscles bunched beneath the skin. His chest almost looked like natural armour by comparison.

“I’ve never seen a turian without armour,” Kasumi said. “Not what I expected.”

Jacob took another shot of beer. “See now I know you a skinny dude, I’m gonna have some fun.”

“Whatever you say Jacob, but you’re still down to your skivvies and holding a run of bad luck.”

Shepard realised the game seemed to have stopped. “Uh, Tali?” The quarian was still turned to Garrus. “You wanna deal?”

She jumped and turned to look at Shepard instead. “Oh! Sorry!”

Jack snickered quietly as the cards were dealt, and Shepard was surprised to see a smile quirking Miranda’s lips as well. Not that she could exactly blame Tali. It had to be difficult being trapped in the suit like she was.

Her next hand didn’t bring much joy, but she changed two cards and found herself holding a two pair which easily won the round, leaving Kasumi the lowest scorer again.

“Uh oh,” Jack was pretty far along, Shepard suddenly realised. “Looks like you’re shit outta luck Kas.”

“I have no problems with that,” she said, pressing against Jacob a little more than was necessary as she stood. Jacob shifted a little and Shepard held back a grin as the thief took her time teasing her shirt up to reveal a deep crimson bra that was doing wonders for her slight figure. She stretched right back, giving them all a good view of her taut stomach, then tossed the shirt carelessly away and sat back down, leaning back on the sofa and pushing her chest forwards. Jacob didn’t even try to hide his stare.

“So who’s next?” Kasumi asked with a grin.

Next turned out to be her again with a pair of fours. She laughed as she stood, and Shepard suddenly wondered if she might have deliberately thrown the hand. Certainly she didn’t seem to mind as she bent over to ease her trousers slowly past her waist, revealing a pair of lacy crimson panties that matched her bra. She slid her trousers down past her knees, then on to her ankles until she was bent almost in two, her rear facing the players. Jacob had gone slack-mouthed as she straightened again and stepped out of the pile, kicking her trousers over to the heap of other clothes and sitting again. “Another hand?”

The game was getting heated, along with the players. Gabby was blushing furiously as she tried to avoid looking at Kasumi, who was doing everything she could to keep Jacob’s eyes fixed on her. Jack and Miranda were still locked in their own little world as they next cards were dealt, eyeing each other carefully.

Shepard struggled to her poker face at her abysmal hand. Nothing, not even a high card. She traded all but the six and was rewarded with a pair of fours. As she had feared it wasn’t enough to keep her from losing, and everyone got excited as she started to undo her shirt. “You’re going to be disappointed,” she said as she revealed she was wearing a soft cotton undershirt underneath.

“You’re wearin’ a fucking vest Shepard?” Jack crowed with laughter as she dropped the shirt on the pile. “What are you, fuckin’ eighty?”

“Well either that or I knew exactly what you were going to try and do, so I wore as many clothes as possible without giving the game away.”

“No fair.”

“You want the goods you gotta play me for them.” Shepard winked to Tali. “Deal ‘em again.”

This time she got a straight, and grinned over to Jack, who was looking murderous. “Gonna give it up Jack?”

“We’ll see.”

She threw down a pair of sevens, already reaching for the hem of her shirt when Kasumi put down a pair of threes next to her. “Uh.”

“Tough luck Kasumi.”

“Oh I don’t think so.” She locked eyes with Jacob a she reached behind her back to the clasp of her bra. She undid it with a single practiced flick, letting the bra fall forwards to reveal her breasts. They were small but symmetrical and pert, her nipples already hard. Her nipples were dark and brown, large and right now very erect. She didn’t move to cover them at all as she sat back, pulling her shoulders back a little. “That’s quite nice actually,” she said. “The rest of you should try it.

Jacob shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and Shepard sneaked a peek to see him very definitely growing beneath his shorts.

“Deal ‘em again Tali.”

They were playing faster now, trying to get through the rounds as quickly as possible now things were so close. Miranda lost the next round, and put her face in her hands as Jack turned to her. “Come on then cheerleader; let’s see that perfect body of yours.”

“You are a thug and a pig Jack.” Miranda stood with as much dignity as she could muster, undoing the fasteners on the front of her jumpsuit. She pushed it back from her shoulders to reveal milky pale skin, a lacy black bra that made Shepard feel weak at the knees. In contrast to Kasumi her breasts enormous, easily a D cup. She pushed the jumpsuit further, revealing matching panties with a garter belt holding up her tights. The panties were thin enough that Shepard caught a glimpse of a strip of black hair as the operative shoved the suit right down to her ankles and stepped out of it, holding out her arms and facing Jack. “Happy now?”

Jack seemed to be having trouble talking, staring wide-eyed at Miranda’s body. She swallowed twice and cocked her head to one side, cracking her neck. “Fuck me.”

Miranda sneered and sat down, crossing her arms self-consciously. “Very funny.”

“I’m fuckin’ serious bitch.”

Shepard cleared her throat and rubbed her chin. “Uh, Tali? Please?”

Another hand went round, tension riding so high Shepard knew it was only a matter of time before someone did something drastic.

Garrus lost out on the next round, grinning as he stood. “Of course, for the one person this is doing nothing for…” He pulled his trousers down to reveal what looked like very normal human boxer shorts.

“Huh.” Kasumi was frowning as he sat back down. “I don’t know what I expected, but that wasn’t it.”

“Well why wouldn’t we want to cover up out private parts?” He asked, accepting another hand from Tali. “You think you’re the only ones?”

Shepard had a three of a kind this time. She traded in the two spares and got a pair of twos, bringing her hand up to a full house. She displayed it confidently, realising that Kasumi had the lowest hand with a pair of sevens.

“Oh dear.” The thief didn’t sound sorry at all. “Looks like I lose.”

“You ain’t lost til it’s all off.”

“How right.” She stood and slid her fingers into the waistband of her panties. “Everyone watching? Good.” She pushed them down swiftly and stood back up, raising her arms above her head and posing, one leg slightly bent. “Ta da!”

Shepard couldn’t help but look. She had a small diamond of dark brown pubic hair, neatly trimmed into shape. Nothing much was visible until she sat back down and spread her legs slightly, allowing them a good look at dark brown lips. Even in the dim light Shepard could see the wetness on them.

“So I’m first.” She looked over to Jacob, who was now failing to conceal a full hard on. “Who’s next?”

She was disappointed when the next hand loser was Gabby, who was very red in the face as she stood and quickly pushed her trousers down, showing the regulation black underpants.

“You’re so boring,” Jack said as she sat again, crossing her legs and folding her arms to protect her modesty. “You never drop your top? Let your hair down? Wrench wench gone wild?”

Gabby shook her head. “Not my thing.”

“Well it will be after tonight.”

Another hand went round. Shepard bit her lip as she examined her cards. A pair of Jacks. High, but maybe not high enough, especially with Kasumi now out. She looked over to the thief to find her looking back. She was still leaning back in her chair, legs slightly apart and one hand lightly brushing through her hair. As Shepard watched she slipped a finger down between her legs and brought it back quickly, the tip shining slightly.

Shepard coughed and showed her hand with the others, thankfully beating out Jack’s pair of nines. The biotic had the lowest hand of the table once more, but she was grinning as she stood. “It’s about fuckin’ time.” She grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head, revealing her tattoos to them once more. It seemed as though the only patch of skin she hadn’t had tattooed were her nipples, but with the amount of colours and patterns surrounding them they blended into the mix anyway.

She dropped the shirt and stepped closer to Miranda, who met her eyes evenly. “How d’you like that?”

“This may surprise you Jack but I have slept with other women. And they were much more agreeable than you.”

“Oh I’m sure they were all perfect, just like you. But you don’t want someone just like you. You want someone different.” She leaned right down and cupped Miranda’s chin. “I’m different.”

Miranda was remarkably calm. “You might think you’re special Jack, but I am far, far, out of your league.”

Into the dead silence Shepard cleared her throat. “Tali, next hand.”

Jack sat down slowly, her eyes fixed on Miranda, who appeared supremely unconcerned as she accepted her cards and examined her hand. Shepard checked her own hand, grinning at the run of luck she was having. Two pair, Jacks and eights. She slapped them down and enjoyed the look of horror on the other player’s face as they realised she had weaselled her way out yet again. Gabby was biting her lip as she put her cards down to reveal only a Jack-high.

“I was hoping for a straight,” she said as she reached for her bra clasp.

“Hoping don’t pay the bills honey, get ‘em out.”

Gabby’s face was bright red as she slipped out of her bra. Her breasts were somewhere between Kasumi’s and Miranda’s, and before she covered them with her hands Shepard caught a glimpse of stretch marks.

“Embarrassed?” Jack said.

“It’s nice to know at least one of us reacts to this appropriately.”

Kasumi looked over with an eyebrow raised. “Oh stop being such a stick in the mud Miranda.”

“Just because I don’t have the desire to expose myself to all of you doesn’t make me a stick in the mud.”

“See I’m starting to think you’re protesting a little bit too much now,” Shepard said.

“What?”

“There was this guy back in N7 who always complained about having to strip weapons, but it turned out he loved doing it and just didn’t want us to think he was weird. And now you keep going on and on about how much you don’t want to do this.”

There was a moment of silence, then Jack let out a barking laugh. “Ha! See that cheerleader, Shep’s got you pegged.”

Miranda had stuck her bottom lip out in a truly epic pout. “Whatever, just deal the damn cards so we can get this over with.”

Tali handed round another hand and it was immediately obvious that Miranda had lost. Shepard wished she could have caught the expression of outrage at her first hand, and watching her face fall at the cards she traded was even better.

“How did you even become a spy with a poker face like that?” Shepard asked as they showed their cards. Sure enough Miranda had a pair of fours.

“Most of the time I’m not doing my spy work in my underwear.”

Shepard’s eyebrow shot towards her hair. “Most of the time?”

“Shut up.” She stayed seated as she unfastened the suspenders, rolling one of her tights right down to the end of her foot and slipping it off.

“That doesn’t count,” Jack said as she sat back.

“Oh believe me I get the picture Jack.” Miranda locked eyes with the biotic as she rolled the second one off as well, leaving her in panties and bra with the garter belt still on.

“You should take that belt off as well,” Shepard said. “It goes with the tights.”

As Miranda shot her a betrayed look Jack’s face curled into the most lecherous smile Shepard had ever seen a human wear. “You heard the commander, take it off.”

She sighed and slipped her fingers under the belt, pushing it down to her ankles and kicking it towards the pile of clothes. She turned her very best glare on Jack. “Satisfied?”

Jack ran her hands down her body, leaving them at the very top of her trousers. “Not yet.”

“Cards!” Tali squeaked, handing round another pile.

As Shepard was checking her cards she looked up to see Kasumi, her fingers down between her legs. No one else seemed to have noticed as she gently stroked up and down, barely exerting any pressure. Swallowing hard Shepard turned back to her cards, discarding two and getting a flush for her troubles. She was confident as they revealed their hands, and once more she escaped. She felt bad as Gabby once more had the lowest hand, burying her head in her hands.

“Hey, Jacob leaned over and gently patted her shoulder. “It’s fine, no one’s gonna look.”

“Promise.”

Shooting a warning look to Jack, Shepard nodded. “Of course.”

Everyone turned away as Gabby stripped, and only when she said,” okay,” did they turn back. She had her knees tightly clamped together, one arm determindedly holding back her breasts while the other was resting over her crotch. The worst part was that the blush had now spread to her entire body.

“Okay people, let’s finish up.” Shepard leaned forwards. “We’ve all got work tomorrow remember.”

Jack leaned forwards as well. “I’m not leaving this table until Shepard’s stripped. Or something better happens.”

Shepard smirked. “You’re going down Jack.”

“That’s what I just said.”

“Deal ‘em Tali.”

Shepard kept her face absolutely impassive at her hand, which wasn’t anything special, but with luck might be a straight. She traded in two cards and tried to breathe easy, watching as Jack handed back three. Her luck paid off with a two pair, not what she had wanted, but strong enough to keep her out for another round.

When it came time to lay down the cards everyone was watching her closely.

“Shit,” Jacob said as she showed her hand. Jack and Miranda went next, with three of a kind and a straight respectively. Garrus was holding a pair of Kings, which left Jacob with only a pair of tens.

“Fuck.”

Jack whooped, raising her hands in the air. “Soldier boy! Get ‘em off.”

Jacob stood with a big grin. “I have got nothing to be ashamed of here,” he said, grasping the hem of his briefs firmly and shoving them to the floor.

Once more there was absolute silence. Gabby was so shocked she even forgot to cover herself. Kasumi’s eyes had gone as wide as saucers as she looked him up and down. Shepard didn’t blame her. She had been right about Jacob’s size, but freed from the clothes she was more struck by the girth of it.

“Oh _my,_ ” Kasumi said, somewhat breathily.

“What did I say?” He reached his arms up behind his back, making his pecs jump and making his impossibly taut stomach even tighter. Muscles up and down his legs jumped to attention as he posed like a model. He was definitely on the way to being hard, and his cock twitched as he posed for them.

“Wow.”

“Uh, Tali?”

“I’m sorry.” She flailed her arms a little and almost fell off her chair. “I’ve just, uh.”

Shepard found the whole performance ridiculously cute. “You’ve never seen one before.”

“Not at all. It looks nice.”

Jacob had gone very suddenly shy. Sitting down and resting his hands over his lap. “Thanks Tali.”

“So d’ya wana fuckin’ deal or are we gonna admire it some more.”

“You seem eager to keep this going Jack,” Shepard said as they received more cards.

“Hey I only came to see you or the cheerleader naked, and now you’re the only two who ain’t.”

“I’m not either,” Garrus pointed out.

“You don’t count. No offence but you’re not packin’ anything I wanna see.”

They were down to four, and the room was definitely more tense. Kasumi had gone back to rubbing her pussy, and was making very little secret of it. Everyone else seemed to be too caught up in their cards, but every time Shepard looked up all she could see was the thief’s hand working rhythmically between her legs. Jacob was starting to notice as well, his cock making his appreciation known.

Shepard’s extraordinary run of luck held one more turn, and she turned in another flush that easily beat out Miranda’s three of a kind and Garrus’ straight. Jack was left with only a pair of Queens.

“Fuck!” She yelled, throwing the cards down on the table. “Me first?”

“Don’t be a sore loser now Jack,” Miranda said with the smuggest smile Shepard had ever seen.

She had expected Jack to explode, but instead the biotic went very quiet, and her expression was calm and still as she stood and unbuttoned the top of her trousers. She stepped over until she was right in front of Miranda and yanked open the second button, shoving her trousers down to her knees and giving them all a view of her backside, which was just as tattooed as the rest of her. The tattoos stretched down her legs, and Shepard had no doubt they went right to her feet.

She stayed right where she was, her crotch inches away from Miranda’s face. “How about you suck that you prissy bitch?”

Miranda didn’t respond, examining the body in front of her. The silence stretched on, everyone watching the two women until Miranda finally looked up to Jack’s face. “Looks like I’ve had quite an effect on you Jack.”

It was quickly hidden by a sneer, but Shepard caught a much less guarded look on Jack’s face, almost like longing. She stepped back and turned to show the rest of them her naked body. It was difficult to make anything out as the tattoos covered her completely down below. She finished pushing her trousers down and kicked them into the pile.

“Guess I’m out. Doesn’t look like Shepard’s losing anytime soon.”

Shepard let a smile spread across her face.

“Oh no.” Garrus rested his head on his hand. “I know _that_ look.”

“What look?”

“You forgot the rest of the story Jack. We didn’t just play strip, we played strip or dare poker.”

“Wait, you’re saying…”

“You wanna bet your way back in, ante up. Dares, not clothes.”

Jack stood for a moment in the middle of the room, then sat back down. “Deal me in.” She looked over to Kasumi. “And you, get your hand out of your cunt and get involved.”

Kasumi was already sitting forwards. “Oh I’m ready for this.”

“Jacob? Gabby?”

Gabby bit her lip, then shuffled forwards on her seat, finally letting her arms drop to reveal her body. Shepard couldn’t resist glancing down to see a thick patch of dark hair between her legs. Her nipples were much larger than Kasumi and Jack’s, and were much darker than Shepard would have guessed. Where Jack’s were very pink Gabby’s were almost as dark as Kasumi’s. “I’m in,” the engineer said.

“Guess I’m in as well,” Jacob said. “Strip or dare it is.”

“Alrighty then.” Shepard grinned. “Deal us in Tali, it’s about to get real interesting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone here from my Out of the Dark fanfiction, this is where we have officially left the canon of that story. Everything from this point on is completely non-canon to that fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Hopefully the content will more than make up for it :p

** Chapter Three **

 

“So how do we wanna do this?” Jack said. “Who makes the dares?”

“Winner of each hand picks the dare for the loser of each hand I think.”

Everyone nodded and Shepard looked to Tali again. “Dealer?”

Tali dealt out the cards and they all tried to focus again. It was growing increasingly difficult for all of them though, and they kept sneaking looks around the table at the other players. As Jack looked at her cards Shepard saw her other hand drop briefly between her legs as she was looking at Miranda. Shepard’s own body was finally starting to respond to all the flesh on display as well.

She was holding a pair of twos and a King high. Not a bad hand, but not great either. She held onto the King and the pair and exchanged the other two, getting a second King for her troubles. Confident she was out of danger she glanced across to Miranda, who to her surprise was looking at Jack’s chest. A smile quirked her lip and she put down her cards, not surprised to see she had one of the best hands.

Jacob had the best hand though, with three of a kind, and Jack had the worst, with nothing at all. Jacob smirked as he handed his cards back to Tali. “I think it’s time to get rid of some of this tension. Jack, I want you to kiss Miranda. No groping, nothing too sexy. But make it good.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Miranda said as Jack got up and walked over.

Shepard snorted. “When you’re holding a pair of threes? Not a chance.”

Jack leaned down over Miranda, giving the rest of them a good look at her ass. Shepard had expected something rough from her, but instead she cupped Miranda’s face gently in hers and pulled her ever so slightly closer, until Miranda’s hair fell down her back. She kissed her softly, keeping her lips closed and not forcing their faces together. After only a few moments she broke, pulling away and winking, her expression becoming immediately lascivious again.

It didn’t seem right to break the moment, but there was still a game to play. Shepard cleared her throat and the two came back to their senses, Jack letting go of Miranda’s face and going to sit back down again. Tali finished shuffling and dealt the cards out again. Shepard checked her hand as it came and had to restrain a curse. Nothing high, no straights, nothing.

She kept only the seven and changed all the rest, but got no joy. A Queen high and nothing else good. Her face was still impassive as she looked round the table, but they had her dead to rights. When she put down the cards Jack actually whooped.

“Don’t get too excited,” she said, standing and undoing the buckle on her trousers. “There’s a few too many scars here.” She pushed the trousers down to her ankles then stepped out of them, stretching her arms a little above her head and letting her vest pull up to reveal her stomach as well.

“I like those panties Shepard,” Kasumi said, licking her lips slightly.

“Oh these?” Shepard looked down at the dark red panties, which were her only pair of proper lace ones. They covered most everything there was to cover, but still definitely titillated, or at least they had with Liara. “Yeah I just threw them on.”

“Yeah right. Like Miranda just happened to throw on those fucking stockings.”

“What are you implying Jack?” Miranda asked as Tali dealt the cards round again.

“You knew we were playing strip and you wanted to seduce me.”

Shepard checked her cards as Miranda turned to face Jack properly. “If I wanted to seduce you Jack, you’d be on the table right now begging for me.” She held eye contact a second longer then abruptly turned back to the game. “Don’t flatter yourself. I like wearing stockings.”

Jack looked about ready to throw Miranda on the table herself as they showed their cards, and they all had the dawning realisation that Miranda had the lowest hand again. “Damn.”

“I’ve been waiting for this all fuckin’ night,” Jack crowed, leaning back and opening her legs. “Get yours tits out cheerleader, let’s all admire ‘em.”

Miranda looked at her and Shepard watched half a dozen emotions flick over her face before she suddenly stood and stepped right in front of Jack, slipping her thumbs into the waistline of her panties.

“Uh,” was about all Shepard managed to get out before Miranda shoved her panties down, letting the rest of the room see every inch of her superb backside. Jack’s eyes went wide and she jerked her head up to look Miranda in the eye. Miranda grabbed her head and forced her to look down.

“That what you wanted Jack?”

Silence fell over the room as Jack and Miranda were locked in their own private moment. Eventually Jack rolled her shoulders and spoke. “Looks like I’ve had quite an effect on you cheerleader.”

Miranda let go of her head and walked back to her seat, crossing her legs as she sat. Shepard had to shake herself a little to get her focus back to the cards. Miranda was breathing heavily as well, and the movement of her perfect breasts within the lacy black bra was threatening to send Shepard into paroxysms.

The cards were dealt once more but barely anyone was paying attention to them, far too absorbed in the objects of their desires. Jacob was outright staring at Kasumi, who had turned so she almost completely faced him, her eyes locked on his cock, which if it wasn’t fully hard was at least ninety percent of the way there. Shepard estimated he was an easy seven inches, and nearly five inches around.

Of course her attention was more taken by Kasumi, whose nipples were standing out from her chest. Her legs were open, and although Shepard couldn’t see much from her angle what she could see was glistening wet. She was so entranced by the sight she almost didn’t realise they were showing their cards.

Garrus came out with the lowest hand, and shook his head a little as he stood, putting his hands into the waistband of his underwear. “I’m afraid there’s still not much to see.” He pushed the boxers to the floor to reveal a smooth area between his legs, similar to the plate like armour that covered the rest of his body.

“Uh.”

“Huh.”

Garrus shrugged. “Hemipenis.”

“And uh.”

“Also, genital sheath. You can look both up after the game is done.” He sat back down, crossed his legs and picked up his beer to take another long pull on it. “Although I can assure you, if any of you were naked turian females you’d be in for a very impressive display right now.”

“I bet you say that to all the ladies.”

Jack slid her cards back across to Tali. “Now that the boring part of the evening’s done.”

Garrus shot Shepard a wry glance and she grinned back to him. “Don’t be sore Jack, he did warn us before we started.”

Tali dealt the cards round again and Shepard had a restrain a groan at her hand. Another bad run of cards apparently. She traded all but the Jack and the ten but still got nothing for her trouble. Once more she was stuck with the lowest hand, and before they could even start to gloat she stripped out of her vest and chucked it aside. The bra she had on matched the panties, dark red that contrasted well with her pale skin, ever so slightly lacy as well.

“Nice to see all that money didn’t go to waste when they rebuilt you,” Jack said, downing a shot of whiskey.

Miranda was looking at her as well, and Shepard swore she could see a glint in the Operative’s eye. “Spared no expense.”

“What about under the hood? She still got all the right bits in place?”

“One hundred percent.”

It was time to hit back. “Not that you’re gonna see any of it Jack.”

“Now that’s fighting talk.”

Tali dealt the cards out again, and this time Shepard’s focus was absolute, scanning every one of them for any hint of a tell. Jacob had the worst poker face of them all, but that gave her nothing. His hand was good from what she could see. Her other bet was Jack, but she was nearly unreadable. Her hand was strong, three of a kind on sixes, but she wanted to win the hand, not just survive it.

Her hopes were dashed when Gabby, of all people, threw down a full house. Kasumi came out the loser, not that she looked too disappointed about that.

“Go on then Ms Daniels,” she said in a husky voice that made Shepard weak at the knees. “What’s your dare?”

“You know what?” Gabby said with a quirked eyebrow. “You’ve been staring Jacob’s dick down all night. Let’s see how you put your mouth where his money is.”

Kasumi’s eyes lit up and she sprang off her seat, falling down onto her knees between Jacob’s legs and leaning straight in to kiss the head of his cock. He leaned back and breathed out, his eyes going wide as he looked down Kasumi in between his legs. She followed up the kiss by sticking out the very tip of her tongue and circling it around the very tip of his cock, widening the circle slowly as she slid more and more of her tongue out of her mouth until she was licking the entire head.

Jacob was already breathing heavily as she leaned back ever so slightly, a string of spit connecting her lips to his dick. She looked up and met his eyes, then very deliberately put her head forwards, opening her mouth wide enough that her lips only just brushed him as she took his entire length into her mouth. Only once her lips had reached the hair at the base of his shaft did she close her mouth, her cheeks hollowing slightly as she began to suck.

She pulled her head back slowly, dragging her lips along his cock, sucking the whole way until she was back the head. Her tongue swirled around the end of his dick two more times before she disengaged completely, leaving his cock throbbing and twitching with the need to feel her again. A drop of pre-cum was sitting on the end of his dick, and she grinned as she looked at it.

“That won’t do.”

She leaned forwards and stuck her tongue out again, scooping up the droplet and taking it into her mouth, spreading it around the inside of her mouth before swallowing and looking back up again. “You like?”

He nodded, still breathless, and wriggled a little, clearly trying to get comfortable again.

“Another hand then.” Kasumi sprang back to her seat and looked at Tali expectantly.

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna be able to focus,” Jacob grumbled as the cards were passed round.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kasumi said with a smirk. “You lose and maybe you can return the favour.”

But Jack was the next loser, and Miranda had the highest hand.

Jack leaned back and opened her legs, putting her hand right over her crotch. “Well come on then, what sort of prissy dare you got for me cheerleader?”

“Oh I’ve got something much worse than a little oral or touching Jack,” Miranda had a wicked smile on her face Shepard would not have expected. The Operative stood up, giving them all another unimpeded look at her astonishing ass and neatly trimmed bush. “Stand up Jack.”

The two women had their eyes locked as Miranda stepped closer, then again, until there were only inches between them.

“Do your worst,” Jack said.

“I want you to take off my bra Jack.”

“That’s it?”

“Take off my bra, and nothing else. No looking, no touching, no comments.”

“And what if I do something else?”

“Then you forfeit the dare. And I get to do something else to you.” Miranda’s tone promised all manner of potential outcomes to _that_ situation, and Shepard found herself getting light headed just thinking about it.

“Fuck it. I can do that.” Jack kept her eyes firmly locked on Miranda’s as she reached both hands around Miranda’s back, finding the bra strap quickly and threading her fingers into it. With a swift twist she undid the clasp and stepped back. “There.”

“Jack.” There was a breathy, needy tone in Miranda’s voice, and Shepard saw tension seep into Jack’s body, her muscles stiffening as she struggled to keep her expression neutral. “I didn’t say undo my bra.” Miranda lifted her arms very slightly and the bra slipped partly off those magnificent breasts.

Shepard had no idea how Jack kept her eyes up as she reached up again and gathered a handful of material in each hand, pulling the bra very delicately away from Miranda’s chest. The smile was back on Miranda’s story as Jack finally got the bra entirely off. She stretched both hands above her head and turned slightly to the centre of the room, letting them all stare in awe and wonder at her breasts.

She had not been lying about her body’s perfection. Shepard felt the wetness of her own pussy as she let her eyes trace over the curves of Miranda’s form. Her breasts were large and heavy, at least a D cup, with perfectly circular nipples that stood out dark pink against her almost pure white skin. Despite their size there wasn’t a hint of stretch or sag anywhere to be seen as she slowly let her arms fall again. Her nipples were still soft as she turned back to Jack, who was visibly shaking with the effort not to look.

“Well done Jack. You can sit down now.”

The biotic turned and almost fell onto her seat as Miranda’s smile grew wider. She took her time sitting down, easing her ass onto the seat and seeming to relish the stares from everyone else. When she was fully sat down she leaned back, supporting her weight on her arm and giving them all another unimpeded look at her body.

“Oh you can look now Jack. Wouldn’t want you to get a stiff neck.”

Jack was staring resolutely at the table. “You don’t get to win that easily bitch.”

“Oh Jack.” Miranda leaned forwards again and nodded for Tali to deal again. “I already have.”

Sitting there in only her bra and panties as half her crew had either already started having sex or were just about to, Shepard was starting to seriously doubt the intelligence in letting Jack talk her into this. Especially with the dismal pair of threes she was sitting on. And sure enough when the cards were laid down she had come out the worst.

“A more sensible commander than I would end the game here,” she said as she reached behind her back to find her bra clasp.

“A more sensible commander would never have let it start,” Garrus pointed out with infuriating smugness.

She let the bra slip off her arms and resisted the urge to cover herself. She had never been particularly ashamed of her breasts, but it was one thing to be comfortable with your own body in the bedroom and quite another to have half a dozen of your subordinates staring at you with an intensity that matched a GARDIAN laser battery.

“What?” She said with a shrug. “We’ve already got four other sets of nipples out.” She couldn’t help but cast a quick glance at said nipples. Jacks, small and very pink, surrounded by tattoos. Miranda’s, perfect, naturally. Kasumi’s, small, dark and still outrageously stiff, and of course Gabby’s, large and dark. Her own were darker pink, small and symmetrical, moreso since her resurrection.

“To be fair, these are _your_ nipples,” Gabby said.

“And what exactly does that have to do with anything?”

“You’re Commander Shepard,” Jack said. “Don’t they shoot fire or something?”

Miranda shook her head. “No. but I did add shortwave radio functionality to the right breast.” At Shepard’s horrified look she smirked and raised her glass again. “Come now Commander. All in good fun.”

“Ah can it.” Shepard leaned forwards and nodded to Tali. “Deal us again.”

The quarian seemed to be having a hard time staying focused as well, and was looking around at her human crewmates, and Garrus in particular. Shepard was sure her breathing had increased as well. She suppressed a smirk at that. Poor girl had to be going mad with so much flesh on display and nothing to do about it.

Jacob came out the loser again, but this time Shepard had a Royal Flush that put all the rest to shame. Kasumi sat up eagerly but Shepard had a much better idea.

“Let’s give a little love to the sadly neglected crewmember here,” she said. “Jacob, you’ve got a minute to show Gabby a good time.”

“Woah!” Gabby’s eyes had gone wide as she looked down at Jacob’s throbbing manhood. “Really?”

“Yeah, really?” Kasumi had an epic pout on her face.

“Yes really. Why should you have all the manly fun?”

Whatever Jacob’s feelings on the matter his cock was making its enthusiasm known as he stood and went to sit next to Gabby. Shepard sat back and made a show of observing the two of them. It did nothing to stop them as Jacob cupped her cheek and leaned in for a deep, sensual kiss, moving his jaw slightly as his other hand moved down Gabby’s back. She twitched and stiffened as he reached the base of her spine, then relaxed as his hand cupped her generous behind.

She leaned against him, her hands pressed up against his chest as his left hand dropped from her cheek and began to play with her nipple, rolling it between two fingers, then pinching it gently. She squeaked against his lips but didn’t pull away, taking one hand off his chest to guide his hand down between her legs.

He kept his fingers still at first, letting them rest against her soft skin, then he began to very slowly rock his index finger back and forth in a steady but gentle rhythm over her clit. She moaned against his mouth and broke the kiss, leaning against his shoulder and biting it gently. His other hand came up from her ass to her breasts and he started to toy with her nipple again as his fingers sped up.

Shepard gave a quick glance to her watch, letting it tick past the minute, then just as Gabby was starting to moan, Jacob’s fingers sliding right down between her legs she cleared her throat. “That’s time guys.”

They came apart reluctantly, Gabby’s breath short and Jacob’s fingers slick with her wetness as he pulled them away. Kasumi was gripping the edge of her seat hard enough that her knuckles had gone white, and was biting her lip as she looked back down to Jacob’s cock, which was once more at full attention.

“Jesus fuck Shep,” Jack said. “What the fuck are you doing to us?”

“I thought the point was to play until I was stripped Jack?” Shepard said with all the nonchalance she could muster. “If I’m not naked the game has to continue.”

“One of us is gonna fuckin’ come before you lose those panties.”

Tali dealt the cards round again and Shepard accepted hers with a grin, keeping her eyes locked on Jack. “That was the plan.”

Jack frowned, then let a smirk come over her own face. “Alright then Shep. I’m game.”


End file.
